


Hello Neighbor

by SlyPsychoFox



Category: Hello neighbor
Genre: HEEEELLLLLPP MEEEEEEH, I don't know why I'm writing this, different, i am now dying cause I wrote this, please help my mental state, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPsychoFox/pseuds/SlyPsychoFox
Summary: You are now able to choose your gender girl or boy. When you choose boy the same old same old happens, but what if you are a girl? That's a whole new story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please I am crazy and dirty minded right now and I just thought of this so yeah......

You are now capable of choosing a gender in your favorite/least favorite game. Hello Neighbor. You choose girl because you want to see what happens. You get the same intro and then are thrown into the game. This is where you realize that you probably shouldn't have chosen the girl.

 

 

I snuck through the Neighbor's window and ran into a wardrobe. Phew he didn't see me, I don't want to be thrown out today. When I sneak upstairs I jump onto the light and past the gate, I don't open it because it's the only thing keeping him away. When I open the door that leads to the weird opening to the lawn, I jump and make the landing. That was a first, ugh my hair isn't in my eyes! I take down the portrait and see the key. Now how do I get it? 

Soon I see the Neighbor at the open door. Uh oh. Hopefully if he tries the jump he fails and goes away. I wait a couple of minutes but he just stares at me. It's creepy actually, this is a first. Normally he keeps on failing on the jump over and over again, while I think of what to do next. I blush, for no reason. He just keeps on staring at me. It feels like he is invading my personal space.

"Uhh hi?" I say, I'm confused now. Wait. Is he blushing?!? Oh god! What can I do! Does he like me? Maybe he will let me into his basement! "H-how's it goin?"

"Ehh I'd enjoy it if you weren't snooping around my house." He says rubbing the back of his head. Are we actually having a civil conversation!? This is so weird!

"Well I really can't help it. Bad habit I guess, heh." I feel so awkward, "I guess I'll get going then."

"Hey I'll get the ladder." He says, still blushing.

He jumps down and runs to the shed to get a ladder. Where is he capable of hiding that?!? Soon it's propped up against the ridge and I climb down. Why isn't he acting so funny? "Well umm thanks? I guess."

"Any time. Just please keep out of my house without knocking."

"Can't keep a promise."

"Then I can't either."

I giggle. WAIT!!! An alarm goes off inside my head. I giggled!?! For the Neighbor!

"Well see round then Neighbor." He says looking awkward.

"You truthfully don't have much of a choice do ya?"

"Probably not."

I walk across the street back to my house. Why was he acting so darn funny? The only time he ever stays still is if he is stuck somewhere. This is weird. Now this I HAVE to get to the bottom of. I decide to go to bed and investigate in the morning.

As soon as I wake up I get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to the Neighbor's house. No bear traps, nothing. Something is odd. I decide to knock see if he'll force down sleeping pills down my throat. 

After about five minutes he opens the door. I don't know why I waited so long I just did. He blushes when he opens the door. This is getting crazy. No security cameras either. "Hey just wanted to give a fair warning before I snuck in." Where did that come from!?!?

"Well I'll get ready then." He said winking. He winked!!! Now I'm starting to get worrying for his mental health.

"I'll probably start in about five still gotta brush my hair."

"I'll keep an eye out."

I head back to my house to brush my hair. It doesn't take that long, so I sneak to the open window in his house. I unlock the back door and start to head to the stairs. It is unnaturally quiet. I get to the gate and knock a painting off the wall revealing a small passage that I climb through. I can hear the Neighbor setting bear traps underneath me. I quickly open a door and hide in a wardrobe. You can never be to safe. 

After a couple of seconds I hear him walk past me. He is mumbling something that I can't hear. He opens the wardrobe. 

"Ahhh!" He screams, he falls back, "I thought you would take longer!"

"Heh you know me. Not giving that much of a detailed warning." I step out of the wardrobe and help the Neighbor up, "Next time I'll try to arrive later."

"Well I should have expected this from you." 

"Well Neighbor do you think I could eat something.....maybe an apple?" I ask making the most innocent face I can muster up.

"Yeah." He laughs, "by the way you can call me Henry."

"Well you can call me Alex." I reply, why I'm telling him this I don't know.

We head to the kitchen, I grab an apple and start to eat. I watch him as he restock tha glue shelf. "Why does that glue work that well anyways?"

"It's super glue, thought everyone should know about this." He smirked.

"Well I didn't." I whine, just making him laugh,"I'm not the crazy Neighbor that builds a house with ten million rooms!"

"I see your point." He says still smiling, "h-hey you doin anything this Friday?"

"No why?"

"Wanna come over to watch a movie?"

"On that small tv, of course." I smile. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME!?!?

"Ok then maybe see you then? Well I should expect sooner."

"Yeah expect a daily visit from me."

I walk home pictures of Henry flash through my mind. I smile at the thought of him. Soon when I'm in bed I start to fantasize about me and him. WHY DOES MY MIND DO THIS TO ME!?!?

 

 

You slowly back away from your computer, you don't really want to know what happens next. But you are intrigued.


	2. Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARINING: this is where smut happens

The next day you sit in front of your computer, you click Hello Neighbor. Soon you click resume and the fun begins a second time.

 

I walk to Henry's house Friday night, I'm nervous. Lately I've been growing fond of this different neighbor. I've also noticed that he looks like he just got out of college, no mustache, no goatee, no facial hair at all other than eyebrows. Even when I just moved in. I knock on his door and there he is smiling his goofy grin.

"Hi." I say, I smile at his grin.

"I've made a new brand of popcorn! It's made out of apples!" He says, he looks proud of himself.

"Well you've finnaly figured out what to do with them!" I tease.

We head to his living room, there is one chair but we squeeze into it. The movie is The Maze Runners. "I've never seen this movie." 

"Really? You'll love it!" Henry says.

After the movie a can't help but notice how nice he is now that I've gotten to know him. When I get back into my house I decide I still want to know what is in his basement.

I wake up and hurry with breakfast and getting dressed. I sneak to Henry's house, and head upstairs. When I get there I hide in a wardrobe. Soon I'm in Henry's room. I don't know how I got there I just did. Soon when I get to the first floor my vision becomes blurry. Uh oh.

I run but he catches me. I look at him, while he stared at me. Suddenly I'm pushed to a wall, and his lips are against mine. I try to escape at first but, close my eyes when Henry deepens the kiss. My hands are on the back of his head, it seems like time has stopped. 

After a couple seconds he slips his tongue into my mouth, I suppress a small moan. Soon before I know it Henry grinds his hips against mine, I softly moan once at this. He smiles through the kiss. Then he moves his lips away from mine and steps back.

"S-sorry I d-dint me-" I intrupt him with a kiss.

"Don't worry, I love you too." Henry blushes.

"W-wanna go to my room?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply, with my most seductive whisper I can muster.

He leads the way through the maze of his house and into the bedroom.

"I've always truthfully had a crush on you." Henry admits, he is almoast as red as a tomato.

"I may have just noticed a couple of days ago but I know I love you."

"Well, this is different. You well....you know."

"Yeah. It's s-" He now intrupts me with a kiss. I pull him closer, and deepen the kiss. He pulls away, and starts to kiss my neck. He slowly draws out a love bite on my neck sending electricity up my nerves. Soon he his over my breasts. He looks up asking for permission, I nod. He slowly takes off my shirt teasing my, takes off my bra.

Henry's eyes widen, it seems as if he never seen something hat he wanted so bad. "Like 'em?" I ask.

"Yeah." He slowly takes one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks while pinching the other softly. A moan slips out, and he smirks. Henry starts to massage my breasts, this drives me crazy. I moan softly wanting more. I can feel his dick harden against my leg.

Henry starts to rub my mound with a finger, damn that feels good. I let my hips buck towards his hand, he laughs. Soon when my pants are off he takes of my underwear as well. He traces my mound with his fingers, making moans slip out of my mouth.

I feel like he is in charge, I want to take control. I push him onto the bed, he is wide eyed, "W-what are you doing?"

I don't answer but slowly take off his pants, teasing him. Then I take off his boxers as painfully as slow as possible. When they get off his dick springs up, he is as red as a tomato. I take his erection into my mouth and move my tongue around it. He bucks a little. I can't take the full dick into my mouth so, I stroke the rest. Soon I get him to moan, it sends sparks through my body to hear him moan. Soon without much warning he cums into my mouth. As soon as I lick his dick clean he is hard again.

"A little needy are we?" I tease, he blushes.

"You seemed just as needy as me a couple minutes ago." He says.

"And I still am."

Before he says anything, I slip myself onto his cock. He feels so nice around me, I hump him. In a flash he is above me, smiling like a phsyco. I get worried, but then he slides his cock into me and I gasp. Even though I had him inside me before, he must have not been fully charged. 

He humps painfully slow, I need him to be hard with me. 

"H-Henry," I moan, "I need you."

"As you wish." He starts to hump harder, it feels amazing how hard he is. 

Soon the excitement is over, and I can't BELIVE what just happened. 

"Mind if I move in?" I ask.

"Not at all"

So after a week I move in with Henry and we start a family.

 

You back away from your computer, scarred for life. You will never EVER play this again. At least not until the next update comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the children who have read this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any young children that have read this.....I have probably stole your innocence........PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!


End file.
